Talk:Island Eater
Animal type I think it's an animal type, and not the name of that very animal. So I think it doesn't need a page. That's only my opinion! --Meganoide (talk) 02:17, March 23, 2015 (UTC) I don't think we've seen anything that suggests that "Island Eater" refers to a species. Dorry and Brogy clearly talk about this invidual (remarking that it has grown quite a bit and so on). If there were more them, the Grand Line would be filled with Nanimonai Islands. Also, Databook Blue description: "a goldfish that grew so giant that it surpasses human imagination. because it eats even islands to maintain its gigantic body, it earned this name". 02:28, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Basically we should treat "Island Eater" as a nickname, like Lord of the Coast, while the species is simply a goldfish. But then what should we do about the animal page? Should we just talk about the gold fishes or remove the paragraph entirely? As I understand, "goldfish" is the generic species. Among the goldfishes those who grew up too much are called "giant goldfish" and among the giant goldfishes there is the island eater who is specifically the giant goldfish met at Little Garden. So in the animal species page we should just talk generally about gold fishes/giant goldfishes and here specifically about the island eater. However the giant goldfishes part overlaps with the island eater. Yeah, the animal page should probably just talk about goldfish. The Databook Blue description seems to suggest that Island Eater is just a goldfish that grew giant, rather than part of a species called "giant goldfish". 14:39, March 23, 2015 (UTC) I wasn't implying that giant goldfishes were a different species, just a "sub-group" of goldfishes, much like giant squid and normal squid. What context did we hear the phrase "giant goldfish" in? 18:03, March 23, 2015 (UTC) I think the only instance is Usopp's reaction when Island Eater appeared: "A giant goldfish...?". 18:12, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Let's not read too much in it, a "giant goldfish" is a very big goldfish, simple as that. From what I've seen from the data book and speech bubbles from the raws, most of the instances of "giant goldfish" use the word "giant" as adjectives rather than part of the species name. This makes me believe that "goldfish" is the species, those that get particularly large are described as "giant" goldfish, and an exceptionally large example of "giant" goldfish was gigantic enough to earn its own name, "Shimakui." Therefore Shimakui is a character, but goldfish is the species. MizuakiYume (talk) 23:20, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Seems logical enough. 14:17, March 24, 2015 (UTC) I agree. Yeah, it seems the species is just goldfish, and this one is anomaly, with a unique name. 15:02, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Alright, clear majority. 15:03, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Well going with what Yume said is it Island Eater or Shimakui? What was used in the databook?SeaTerror (talk) 17:45, March 24, 2015 (UTC) It's both? "Shimakui" translates to "Island Eater." Which version to use depends on that Inconsistency in Translation forum I guess. MizuakiYume (talk) 17:51, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Well, we translate title-names such as Goldfish Princess or Lord of the Coast. In any case, this isn't the right place for this discussion. 17:58, March 24, 2015 (UTC)